A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2000, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was GAW5 which is a white, elongated, very crisp seedless grape variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GZW4 which is ellipsoid shaped, dark green grape variety with a average sugar content (non-patented in the United States).
Comparison between ARRAFIFTEEN and the male parent GZW4
ARRAFIFTEENGZW4PruningSpur pruningCane pruningLeaf colortop: 144-ATop side: Green 137 Abottom: 146-BBottom side: 137 CBerry shapeObloidCylindrical
The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
GAW5×GZW4.
An artificial pollination was created, and the result was an embryo which possessed unique genetic qualities. The rudiments resulting from the above pollination were embryo rescued.
An artificial pollination was created, and the result was an embryo which possessed unique genetic qualities. The rudiments resulting from the above pollination were embryo rescued.
In 2001 the plant was then transplanted to Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
It was found that the new grapevine of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms attractive medium-to-large seedless berries having bright green skin coloration in medium-to-large clusters which display a highly acidic flavor and is high in sugar content,
(b) Commonly bears fruit during the month of August in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A., and
(c) Bears fruit that is firm and is well amenable for storage, handling, and shipping.
The new variety during observation to date has displayed no visible disease, and has displayed an ability to well resist cold, drought, heat; but sensitive to direct exposure to sun and wind. The fruit of the new variety has been found to display excellent handling and shipping qualities combined with desirable dessert eating qualities.
The new variety of the present invention has been found to undergo asexual propagation beginning in 2004 near Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, U.S.A. by grafting on mature ‘Thompson Seedless’ rootstock (non-patented in the United States). Such asexual propagation has been conducted thereafter in successive years through 2007, and has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another. Accordingly, the new variety undergoes asexual propagation in a true to type manner. The age of the plant shown in the drawing is five years old and the variety was created in 2000.